Cari
by Geministarz
Summary: A new student enters Hogwarts with a secret past... She befriends Draco Malfoy and another new student, but what will happen when her secret is exposed?


Cari  
  
.:note: Unlike J K Rowling, I'm not telling this as Harry's POV and he won't be in the story for a while, so if he's what you're looking for, leave now. Also, it's very long, and still unfinished, so be warned:.  
  
  
  
"So this is Hogwarts," she mumbled as she walked up to the castle. "Not what I expected."  
  
"And what exactly were you expecting?" a voice asked from behind her.  
  
She didn't turn, just continued to look up at the school. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "But this definitely isn't it."  
  
The person -her trained senses told her the boy was roughly her age- walked up to stand beside her. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he said, extending a hand. She didn't even move to look at him and after a moment, her dropped it. "Did you just transfer?"  
  
She didn't answer for a minute. "No," she replied finally. "I'm new."  
  
She had surprised him. Even though he tried to hide it, she could tell by his voice as he said, "Oh. So you're gonna be in with the first years? Or did they put you with our class? You're about our age, right?" When she didn't reply, he started to fidget. She smiled to herself. She was making the boy nervous. "Well, I guess I'll see you in the Dining Hall," he mumbled before leaving.  
  
She let herself sigh and mentally warned herself not to get attached. They'd all leave once they found out who she was, just like everyone else. The only person who'd stayed with her -in a manor of speaking- after they had found out was Dumbledore. He had told her she was welcome at his school to fine-tune her skills and to create the ones she didn't have. But still, he had warned her against revealing her identity to anyone else at the school. He made up a fake name and past for her, and she accepted it.  
  
She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper on which she had written her new name and notes about her past. "Cari Stellen," she said to herself. "Not bad." With one last glance around, she followed the rest of the students inside.  
  
The "Great Hall" as they called it was startling. It looked as though you could see the sky right through the roof, and it was beautifully decorated, unlike what things were usually like at home. There were five huge tables, one for each of the "houses," and one for the staff. Dumbledore was sitting up there; she could see him, right in the middle. To spare her any form of humiliation, he had given her a private sorting, and she moved silently to the Gryffindor table, getting several surprised looks from the others. One of them actually said something about it.  
  
"Hey, you know you're not supposed to be here," she said, leaning over. "First years wait with Professor McGonagall in the back before the sorting."  
  
"I know," Cari said back. "Dumbledore gave me a private sorting before. I'm new at your school, but I'm going to be a fifth year."  
  
"Oh," the girl replied. "Okay. Sorry, I didn't know." She smiled warmly. "My name's Hermione."  
  
"I'm Cari," she replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you," the girl said. "Hey, look! The sorting's starting!"  
  
Cari only half listened as the hat sang some song about the different houses, instead letting her mind wander. She didn't have any idea how she was going to pull this off. Suddenly, the sorting seemed to be over and Dumbledore was giving out the announcements. "The forbidden forest continues to be forbidden..." and stuff like that. She snapped out of her daze when he mentioned new students. Wait, had he said two, or was that her imagination?  
  
"They have already been sorted," he was saying, "and both have been put in Gryffindor. If you'd please stand up?" he asked in that cheery voice of his. She resisted the urge to put a curse on him and instead simply glared, refusing to get up. He smiled and said, "It seems one of them happens to be a little shy. The young man standing is Kyle Augur."  
  
Cari turned to see the boy spoken of standing almost directly behind her, looking nervous and like he wanted to sit. "And the young lady in front of him," -I can't believe him!- "is Cari Stellen, the other new member. Now, let the feast begin!" He clapped his hands and the food appeared on each of the tables.  
  
"Would you look at that?" the other new one, Kyle, mumbled quietly.  
  
She glanced at him again. He looked startled, as if he hadn't seen anyone do magic before. Strange kid, she thought. Definitely something different about this one.  
  
"Hi," he said, startling her out of her thoughts. "Cari, right?"  
  
She nodded. "So I guess I'm not as strange as I thought I was, coming here as a fifth year in my first. You look like you've never seen anyone pull a rabbit out of their hat before."  
  
He blinked. "Actually, I don't think I have." He smiled in a way that she found herself involuntarily smiling back for a second, startling herself.  
  
"What are you?" she asked, quietly so no one else could hear.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked just as quietly, wringing his napkin in his hands.  
  
"You're not human; I can tell as much. And you don't seem to be vampire or demon... But no heartbeat. Strange, I've never seen something like you before."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he said defiantly. "I'm just like everyone else."  
  
"Sure you are."  
  
He was about to reply when someone gently poked his side. "Nick wanted to talk to you," he said, pointing to a ghost at the end of the table.  
  
"Hello," he said mournfully. "I'm Nearly Headless Nick. You're Kyle, the new student, correct?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"And you are Cari, the other new?"  
  
She simply nodded. Father always said not to answer unless you had to. Never tell them who you are or- She stopped herself. She couldn't think about Father. She didn't want to be him. "Yes, I am."  
  
He nodded. "Very nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy your time here."  
  
"Thanks," she and Kyle said together.  
  
"Well, it seems you two think alike," Nick said.  
  
"I doubt it," they said, once again at the same time. Nick chuckled.  
  
"I feeling you two will get along quite well," he said.  
  
The two new students glanced thoughtfully at each other. As one, they turned their attention back to the food. Cari stayed quiet for the rest of the meal, only speaking when she was spoken to. The girl, Hermione, tried to talk to her a few times, but without a mutual attempt at conversation, it didn't go to well.  
  
After everyone had eaten and was ready for bed, the "prefects" lead the rest of the students in their houses upstairs. Cari walked into the Gryffindor common room feeling uncomfortable. She was the oldest person there, even the seventh years, by a few years, although she didn't look it. The simple knowledge made her feel separated from the others, not to mention the knowledge of her past. She sighed, wondering how she'd survive school, of all things.  
  
The girl, Hermione, walked up to her with a friendly smile. "You're in the fifth year's tower with me," she said. "C'mon, I'll show you."  
  
Cari forced a smile and followed her. They walked up a tower and into a room labeled "Fifth Years." Hermione told her to find the bed with her stuff beside it and to try to get some sleep. Cari mumbled her thanks and took the advice, curling up on her bed.  
  
When she woke up the next morning, long before the other girls, Cari quickly got up and changed. Not sure what to do exactly, she grabbed a spell book and headed down to the common room. She was surprised to see she wasn't alone. Kyle was there, staring into the fire. She stood watching him for a minute before walking up to stand next to him. He didn't look at her.  
  
"Morning," he said. "You're up early."  
  
She shrugged, although realizing her probably didn't see her. "I could say the same for you."  
  
"You could."  
  
She grinned genuinely. This kid was something else. "Yeah, I guess. You know, you never answered my question. What are you?"  
  
He studied her for a moment. "I'm..." he paused, as if trying to decide whether or not to say something. "I'm half vampire."  
  
"Half?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "How can you be half vampire?"  
  
He sat down and gestured for her to do the same. Usually, she would have killed anyone who tried to order her around, but she sat. After glancing around to make sure they were alone, he continued in a low voice. "My mom got pregnant before she got married. The guy ran off after, so she had to turn to her family for help. They took her in, but put a curse on her so that she'd have the baby no matter what." He glanced up to make sure she was following. "My mom was a beautiful woman, and before it really showed that she was with child, a vampire turned her. The curse still worked though, and she had me. Her sire was killed, as was she, shortly after having me. I've been alone since."  
  
"Wow," Cari said softly. "That's amazing."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"So are you like, normal, only with a vampire's blood in you or what?"  
  
He gave her a funny look. "No. I was born dead, but I've got most of the vampire characteristics. Super strength, the pain from crosses, holy water, that kind of thing. But sunlight doesn't bother me, and I age. It's been assumed that I'll keep aging until I get to the age of my mother's sire, but they're not sure. I mean, it's not like this has ever happened before."  
  
"Who is 'they'?" she asked.  
  
"The family doctors. I'm top secret. No one knows, except for a couple of family members, the doctors, and you," he said.  
  
"Why tell me?"  
  
"I'm not sure," he admitted, running a hand through his hair. "Just something about you makes me feel like I can trust you."  
  
"You can," she said. "I won't say anything."  
  
He looked at her suspiciously. "Why aren't you running away? Why haven't you freaked out yet or tried to convince me I'm nuts?"  
  
She blinked. "Why would I? I believe you. It could happen, and I guess it did. Like you said, something about you makes me feel like I can trust you."  
  
He smiled at her. "Hey, maybe Nick was right."  
  
"Yeah, maybe," she said, returning the smile. "Why do you think they call him 'Nearly Headless'?"  
  
"You know, I was wondering that myself," he said. "Maybe-"  
  
He was cut off when the picture entrance of the room slid open to reveal Professor McGonagall. She jumped when she saw them. "What are you two doing?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just talking," Kyle said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
Cari glared at the woman. What business was it of hers what they were talking about? But Kyle smiled easily at her and said, "We were wondering how Nearly Headless Nick got his name."  
  
"Oh," McGonagall said. "Well, you should ask him, rather then coming up with your own suspicions." With that, she turned and left, whatever she had been going to do forgotten.  
  
"That was strange," Kyle said when she was gone.  
  
"Yeah," Cari replied. "I don't like her."  
  
Kyle shrugged. "She's just trying to make sure we're not making out or something. No big deal."  
  
"Making out?" Cari asked, laughing for the first time in what seemed like ages. "The people here sure are strange."  
  
"I know. Nearly headless ghosts and grumpy professors," he said smiling. "What will they think of next? I mean, this is almost like a normal school!"  
  
"Really," she said. "Have you ever been to a normal school? A Muggle one, I mean?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. They're not as bad as people think. Better pens," he said, trying to put on a serious face.  
  
She grinned at him. "So how did you get put in the fifth year class?"  
  
"I've taught myself some magic," he said. "I'm roughly fifth year level. What about you?"  
  
She chose her words carefully. "My dad taught me some magic. Mostly curses and defensive spells though. Not much of the other stuff, like transfiguration."  
  
He tilted his head to one side. "Now you're not telling me something. I can tell."  
  
"What wouldn't I tell you?" she asked nervously.  
  
"And now you're scared. What's your past?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him for a second before staring down at her hands. "I can't tell you."  
  
"Come on," he said kindly. "I won't tell. Promise. And it's not like you can freak me out. I'm part vampire, you know."  
  
She grinned at him before turning serious. "My father... did some things... he's not very popular with wizards," she said.  
  
"What kind of things? Like killing people? Or robbing a bank or something? C'mon, it's okay. I'm not gonna hold you responsible for something your dad did," Kyle assured her.  
  
She took a deep breath. "He killed, and tortured and..." she stopped and looked at him. "Maybe I should just tell you who he is. Then you'd know the rest."  
  
"Okay," he said. "You could do that."  
  
"My dad's name was Tom Riddle, but you probably know him as... Voldemort," she managed to get out. Now that she had said it, he'd do what they all did. Scream for help. Make her leave. Why had she told him?  
  
"Oh," he said. She looked up at him and saw no fear in his eyes, but more of understanding. "I know you probably don't want pity, but I'm sorry that you had to grow up like that."  
  
She blinked, startled. Definitely not the reaction she had expected. "You're different. Something about you... I've never told anyone that. Only Dumbledore, and even he put distance between us, even if he did let me stay. What are you trying to get?"  
  
He laughed. "I'm not trying to get anything. It's not your fault you were born into his family, just like it's not mine that my mom was a vampire."  
  
"You've gone to therapy, haven't you?" Cari asked, grinning. "Only a shrink could talk like that."  
  
"My doctors. They were always saying stuff like that, trying to keep me from freaking out. It actually worked," he said. "I'll have to give you little pep talks sometimes."  
  
At that moment, a noise came from above them and they both looked up to see a couple of seventh year boys coming out of their tower, talking loudly.  
  
"I'm telling you, Lee, it'll work!" the red head said.  
  
"I still don't know, George. I know you and Fred have been working on this all summer, but I don't think it'll work."  
  
"It will, just trust me on this, okay?" George said. He glanced down the stairs and saw Cari and Kyle sitting there. "Oh, hello," he said. "Why are you up so early?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep," Kyle said with a shrug. The two older boys walked over and introduced themselves and the four began talking, all previous discussions forgotten.  
  
During breakfast in the Great Hall, Cari and Kyle compared schedules. To their surprise, they were identical. "That is so weird," Kyle said.  
  
"Not really," Cari replied. "Dumbledore probably just put us together because we're both new and he didn't want us to feel weird with the others."  
  
"Maybe," he said, sounding unsure. "Anyway, we've got Potions first. I wonder who the teacher is." He asked one of the other students near him who told him his name was Professor Snape.  
  
Cari went cold at the sound of his name. "Severus Snape?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, have you met him?" the kid asked.  
  
"I know him. But why is he here? I wonder if they know..." she said, more to herself than anyone else.  
  
"Know what?" said a cold voice from behind her.  
  
Her body went rigid. She slowly turned in her chair to see him standing behind her. "Snape," she said in the cold voice she had gotten so used to. "So nice to see you again."  
  
His eyes widened at the sight of her. "You!" he breathed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," she said calmly.  
  
He snapped out of his trance and said, "Professor Dumbledore must be alerted at once, it's not safe with-"  
  
Cari cut him off. "With what, Snape?" she demanded. "He knows about my past. Can you say the same?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Of course I can!" he snapped. "But I seriously doubt that even-"  
  
She cut him off again with a word. "Leave." When he didn't move, she said, her voice growing even colder, "Don't make me repeat myself."  
  
He gawked at her for a few more seconds before turning on his heel and heading off, no doubt to find Dumbledore.  
  
Cari stared after him before letting out her breath. "Are you okay?" Kyle said softly.  
  
"Yeah," she said, calming herself before turning to face the table again. All the other students were staring at her. She glared at them, and they all looked away, whispering betwixt themselves. "I'm fine."  
  
"What happened?" he asked. "How do you know him?"  
  
"He used to work for my father," she said, and his eyes widened in surprise. "I heard that he resigned, but I never really believed it," she added cautiously. It wouldn't do for the other students to know that their professor had been a Death Eater.  
  
"Oh," he said. Then her grinned at her. "He sure backed off fast."  
  
She smiled back at him. "Just because neither of us are with Father anymore doesn't mean he stopped respecting me."  
  
"Amazing," he said. "And you look so innocent!"  
  
She laughed again. "Right. You know, I've actually been referred to as a demon?"  
  
"What?" he asked, grinning. "With that bright red hair? No one could possibly think you were evil!"  
  
"Yeah, but when you throw in this trick I can do, people back off really quickly. I'll have to show you sometime," she told him.  
  
"That'd be cool," he said. "And I'll show you a few tricks of my own."  
  
The mournfully voice of Nearly Headless Nick floated over to them. "I knew you two would hit it off quite nicely," he said.  
  
"You must be a good judge of character," Kyle told him. "You were right."  
  
A bell rang somewhere off in the distance, and all the people wandering around the Great Hall left for classes. "We'd better go," Cari said quietly. "Bye, Nick."  
  
"Goodbye," he called as they stood and made their way to the dungeons for Potions. Because they were new, it took them longer to find the room, and by the time they got there, the rest of the students were assembled. Cari quickly glanced around the room, her mind automatically deciding what would be the best way to get rid of them. The one in the corner couldn't even take a- She forced herself to stop, not letting the rules her father had forced onto her effect the class.  
  
The boy from the day before -did he say his name was Malfoy?- walked up to them as they came in. "Hey," he said. "I'm so sorry you're in Gryffindor. I had really hoped you'd be in Slytherin; everyone knows it's the best."  
  
Cari didn't even acknowledge his presence, so Kyle said, "She's just having a bad day. I'm Kyle."  
  
"Draco Malfoy," he replied, shaking the other boy's hand. "We'd better sit before Professor Snape comes in. Don't want to get you in trouble on your first day."  
  
They did as he recommended, taking seats near him. He introduced his friends Crabbe and Goyle, and they all sat together. Snape entered moments later, looking obviously upset about something. His eyes landed on Cari and his face turned red in anger, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Take out your books," he snapped, officially starting the lesson.  
  
Kyle sighed in relief as they walked out of the room. "I thought we'd never get out of there. Is he always that bad?" he asked Draco.  
  
"No," he replied. "Well, except to Potter, but he's usually nicer than that. He must be having a bad day."  
  
"But does he have to take it out on us?"  
  
Cari glanced over at the group of boys she seemed to be hanging out with. Draco was okay, but she didn't like Crabbe and Goyle. There was just something about them that she found annoying. "He's just mad because I'm here. He'll get over it."  
  
Draco looked at her. "Does he not like you or something?"  
  
She laughed bitterly. "Not at all. He used to work for my family. Never liked me."  
  
"So that's it, huh?" he replied. "Guess you'll just have to live with it."  
  
"Yeah," Kyle said. "You can be another -what'd you call him, Draco?- Potting?"  
  
"Potter," Draco corrected. "And don't compare her to him. I don't like him."  
  
"Okay," Kyle said. "Whatever." They walked in silence for a minute. "Hey, Draco? Do you know what Quidditch is?"  
  
Draco almost fell over. "Don't you?" When Kyle shook his head, he gasped and started explaining the game.  
  
When he was finished, Kyle said, "So it's kinda like basketball, only in the air, and with more balls?"  
  
"What's basketball?" Draco asked. Kyle mimicked his earlier actions and explained. "Well, yeah, I guess. But Quidditch seems so much cooler."  
  
Kyle shrugged. "Maybe. Who knows? I guess it just depends on your point of view."  
  
"Yeah. Well, this is where we split up," Draco said. "I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye," Cari said softly.  
  
"See you around," Kyle said as they went their own ways. "What's up with you?" he asked Cari when they were out of earshot.  
  
"Nothing," she said. "I just don't like his friends much."  
  
"Yeah. But Draco seems okay."  
  
"Seems it."  
  
"Anything else bothering you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You wanna tell me?"  
  
"It's no big deal," she said. "I'm just wondering... People have been saying that Voldemort's been returned to power. If he was, do you think he'd come for me?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I never knew him. If he's as evil as they say," he glanced at her to make sure he wasn't out stepping his boundaries, "maybe not. I guess it depends on how much he loves you."  
  
"Or how much power he wants," she added. At his quizzical look, she said, "What? You think he kept me around all those years out of the kindness of his heart? I'm the daughter of one of the most powerful and evilest wizards ever! I've got power!"  
  
"Okay," he said, holding up his hands. "Calm down! I didn't mean anything by it, honest!"  
  
She sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. "I know. Sorry I snapped at you. I'm just upset, is all. Like you said, I'm having a bad day."  
  
He smiled and slid an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry about it. Come on, let's eat. All those potions made me hungry."  
  
"So you eat human food?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "I mean, I have to. Half of me needs that kinda stuff, you know? But I've gotta eat, you know, the other kind of food, too." She nodded. "But I'll have that later, when I'm alone. Tends to gross people out. Well, the ones that know, anyway."  
  
"I can see how. Hey, do you think we're aloud to eat with people from the other houses?" she asked.  
  
"You mean Draco? Not sure, but there's no harm in asking," he replied.  
  
"Then lets. You're right, he seems pretty cool," she said, smiling. "What is it with you? I just can't be mad around you."  
  
"Must be my charming good looks and awesome personality," he said, and she burst out laughing.  
  
"Yeah, you think that," she told him. "C'mon, let's ditch our junk before we eat. Food sounds inviting, don't you think?"  
  
He nodded vigorously. "Very inviting. Hey, you think they have french fries here?"  
  
She grinned at him as they went into their tower. "Somehow, I doubt it. They don't seem to have much Muggle food."  
  
He pouted. "Figures. The best food ever made, and we're doomed never to have it again."  
  
"I'll get you some for Christmas."  
  
"Really?"  
  
She laughed again. "Sure. Why not? Wait for me?" she asked as they went up into their separate dorms.  
  
"Only if I get done first," he replied before vanishing from sight. Cari quickly dumped out her books and put the ones she'd need for later classes into her bag before exiting the room. She felt freer somehow without having to worry about her bag anymore.  
  
Kyle was waiting for her. "Ready?"  
  
"Yep," she replied. "Shall we?"  
  
The two of them walked down to the Great Hall together. Once inside, Cari's well-trained eye spotted Draco sitting with the other Slytherins. "So what do we do? Just walk over and sit down? Or should we ask someone first?"  
  
Kyle glanced up at the table for the teachers. "Let's ask Dumbledore," he suggested. Cari nodded and they made their way up to the Headmaster. "Excuse us," Kyle said when they got there.  
  
"Yes?" Dumbledore asked, smiling at them. "Can I help you?"  
  
"We were wondering," Cari said, "if we have to sit with our tables, or can we, you know, mingle?"  
  
Dumbledore continued to smile. "Might I ask whom you were looking to sit with?" he asked pleasantly.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, sir, from Slytherin," Kyle said.  
  
Dumbledore and the other teachers within hearing distance looked startled. "Gryffindors and Slytherins together?" McGonagall said. "Why, that hasn't happened since..."  
  
"It's never happened," Professor Sprout said. "Amazing!"  
  
Cari and Kyle exchanged glances. "We just wanted to sit together, not get married," he said. "I didn't think it would be this big of a deal."  
  
"It shouldn't be," Cari said, trying to keep her tone from taking on an icy edge.  
  
Dumbledore studied her thoughtfully. "No, you're right. It shouldn't." He stood up and called for quiet. When the students had complied, he said in a loud voice, "As it has just been pointed out to me, there is a note of unfairness in our seating arrangements." The Hall broke out in whispers. "So, from now on, you will be aloud to sit wherever you like, with the exception of the first day and special occasions." There were several stunned gasps from the crowd as he sat down, and for a moment, no one moved.  
  
"Thank you," Cari and Kyle said in unison before moving across the silent room, taking seats near Draco at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Can we sit here?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Yeah," Draco said. The Hall erupted into noise again as a few people moved. "That was amazing! I didn't think anyone could order Dumbledore around like that!"  
  
"We didn't order anything," Cari said. "We asked," she forced the last word out.  
  
Draco seemed to notice. "So, you're from a family like mine," he said. "Used to demanding for things."  
  
Cari shifted uncomfortably. "You could say that."  
  
"Who was your father?" Draco asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," she replied softly.  
  
"Okay," he replied. "Sorry. But still, that was so cool!"  
  
At that moment, two Gryffindors walked up, shocked and angry expressions on their faces. Cari recognized one of them as George from that morning, and the other had to be his twin brother. "What are you doing?" the twin asked. "You can't sit with the Slytherins!"  
  
"Yes we can," Kyle said calmly. "Dumbledore just said so."  
  
"But you're Gryffindors!" George exclaimed. "Everyone knows that those two houses don't mix.  
  
"They do now," Cari said. "So either take a seat here or leave, because I'm not putting up with this."  
  
"But-" George started to protest. He stopped with one look at the look of fury in Cari's eyes. "C'mon, Fred," he said, and the two of them stormed off. Cari sighed and turned around.  
  
"So what's new?"  
  
Later that night, after classes were over and everyone had eaten dinner, -Cari and Kyle once again with the Slytherins- the two new students went up to the Gryffindor common room only to be met with angry stares from the other house members.  
  
Cari wanted to tell them all off, but Kyle seemed uncomfortable and asked if she wanted to leave, so she nodded and followed him. The two of them wandered around the school for a while before heading out to look at the Quidditch field. "It's just like Draco said," Kyle said.  
  
"Yeah. Too bad we don't have brooms, or we could play," Cari said.  
  
"Well, maybe you could. I don't know how to fly," he replied.  
  
"You don't?" Cari asked. "I thought everyone did."  
  
"Nope, not me."  
  
"I'll teach you," she said. "But we need brooms first."  
  
"There's a shack over there. You think they'd have one?" Kyle asked.  
  
She glanced over to where he was pointing. "Maybe." With a mischievous smile, she said, "Race you."  
  
"You're on!" he said and they took off running. They got there at the same time, both panting. "Good job," he said when he could talk again.  
  
"You, too," she replied. "Most people can't keep up with me. Now, let's see." She knelt down and examined the lock. "No problem," she said, casting a quick spell on it. Kyle had been right; the school brooms were inside.  
  
"Bingo," he said, pulling out two. "Now, teach."  
  
If it had been anyone else, Cari would have killed him for ordering her around, but she nodded and showed him how to do it. After about ten minutes, he was flying like he'd been doing it all his life.  
  
"Now we just need a ball," Kyle yelled to her. At that moment, a big red ball -the Quaffle, was it?- came soaring through the air to them, followed by Draco on his own broom.  
  
"Shall we?" he called. Kyle and Cari grinned at each other and took off after him. After about three hours, they decided to take a break and landed. "You guys are good. I'm usually the Seeker on my team, but that was really fun."  
  
"It was, wasn't it?" Cari said, smiling at him.  
  
"Wow!" he said. "And here I am thinking you could only smile for him!" he gestured at Kyle.  
  
"I'm a little new at this whole being happy thing," she said defensively.  
  
"You can't tell, really."  
  
Cari threw the Quaffle at him, and he dodged it, laughing.  
  
As time went on, Draco spent less and less time with Crabbe and Goyle and more and more with Kyle and Cari. They continued to eat together, and the two Gryffindors grew even less popular with the rest of their house. The Slytherins, however, seemed to like them. Pretty soon, most people thought that Kyle and Cari were part of their house, and once a Hufflepuff reported them for going into Gryffindor tower.  
  
The three teens had made their nightly games of Quidditch -which became a cross between that and basketball- a habit. During one of these games, while they were still on the ground, a familiar feeling crept into Cari. She looked around the field, wondering where he was. At that moment, several dark figures started moving towards them. Kyle and Draco didn't see them, but they noticed when she froze to glare at the figures.  
  
"Who are they?" Kyle asked Draco.  
  
"I think they're Death Eaters," Draco said, excitement evident in his voice. "You think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is with them?"  
  
"Who?" Kyle asked.  
  
"You know!" he said. Dropping his voice to below a whisper, he said, "V-O- L-D-E-R-M-O-R-T!"  
  
"Oh, him!" Kyle said. "Cari, are you all right?"  
  
Cari was still frozen staring at the approaching figures. "He's here," she said, so quietly that the other two had to strain to hear her, her eyes glazing over slightly. "He's looking for me."  
  
"Cari?" Kyle repeated. "Snap out of it!" Draco grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly. She came back to reality.  
  
"Thanks," she said, nodding. "I'll be okay now."  
  
"You sure?" She nodded again and they all turned to find the Death Eaters.  
  
"They're over there!" Draco whispered when he saw them. "Do you think they're going to attack?"  
  
"No," Cari said. "He's not looking for a fight." At their worried glances, she added, "I'm fine, really."  
  
They continued to watch them, and after a minute, it became evident that they were heading towards the fifth years. "I think we should go," Kyle said. "This isn't safe."  
  
"Just a minute," Draco said. "I wonder what they're up to?"  
  
"Whatever it is can't be good," Kyle replied. "Let's go get Dumbledore."  
  
After a moment, the other boy nodded. "Okay, let's go."  
  
The three of them cautiously backed away, the two boys trying to blend into the shadows. Cari didn't have any problem doing it, and a few times, she had to call to her friends when they lost sight of her. As soon as they got to the castle, they took off running, Cari in the lead.  
  
"Where are we going?" Draco called, struggling to keep up.  
  
"Dumbledore!" she replied. "I know where his office is!" She led them to the stone gargoyle, which opened to reveal the Headmaster as soon as they arrived.  
  
"Sir!" Kyle panted. "Death Eaters! Outside! Coming- here!"  
  
"Show me," Dumbledore commanded, pulling out his wand. They took off down the corridor again, leaving Draco struggling to breathe before he dropped off. Kyle showed him where they were, and Dumbledore commanded the two students to stay were they were.  
  
"But-" Cari protested.  
  
"No buts," he said. "Cari, you can't. If he knows you're here..."  
  
She looked away, gritting her teeth, but nodded. "I understand." Dumbledore ran out of sight without replying. After fifteen minutes, he came back and told them that the Death Eaters were gone.  
  
"You think they'll come back?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I don't know," the Headmaster admitted. "But you should go inside anyway."  
  
They nodded and started to follow, but Cari said, "Wait, I left the brooms out! Draco's is out there and he'll kill us if something happens to it!" Dumbledore hesitantly nodded.  
  
"Go get them, but after that, I want you to go straight to your house. I'll tell Mr. Malfoy the same, and you can give back the broom in the morning." Almost as an afterthought, he added, "And please, don't mention this to anyone." They nodded and went to get the brooms.  
  
As they were collecting them, Cari noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Moving to it, she gasped. "What?" Kyle called.  
  
She knelt down and picked it up. It was an old sheet of blank parchment. "This is mine," she said softly. "He knows I'm here."  
  
The next day was Saturday, and the fist visit to Hogsmeade. Kyle and Cari met up with Draco at the door. "Ready?" he asked. They nodded and headed out. "Have either of you ever been to Hogsmeade before?"  
  
"No," they told him simultaneously.  
  
"You're in for a treat then. I'll show you where everything is. Do you have any money?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," Cari replied.  
  
"Me, too," Kyle said.  
  
"Good. You have anything in mind as to what you want?" the Slytherin asked.  
  
"French Fries," Kyle said, and Cari laughed. Draco looked confused, so he said, "Forget it. Not really. Maybe some candy and stuff."  
  
"Hey, do they sell brooms there?" Cari asked. "Wouldn't mind one of those."  
  
"I think so," Draco replied. "But they're kind of expensive. If you want a good one, that is."  
  
She shrugged. "I've got enough cash. You can help me pick one out."  
  
"Well, if you two are gonna have your own brooms, I might as well," Kyle said. "I think I have the money, depending how much it is."  
  
"Cool!" Draco said. "Then we can play faster! The school brooms are really old and slow."  
  
"Hey, Draco?" Cari said. "Do they have cds at Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Seedys?" he repeated. "What's that?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'll show you later. There something the Muggles make."  
  
"Oh, well in that case, no, but it wouldn't work at school anyway. Too much magical interference or something."  
  
She shrugged. "I'll show you later," she repeated.  
  
"Okay. Hey, we're almost there," he said. His two friends looked up to see a small city in the distance.  
  
"Not what I expected," Kyle said. "And I grew up in a Wizarding City."  
  
"I was always traveling," Cari said. "I've seen just about everything."  
  
"I've been here loads of times with my dad, but Diagon and Knockturn Alley are better," Draco told them. "Have you ever been there?"  
  
"I've been to Knockturn," Cari said. "But my dad never aloud me into Diagon."  
  
"I've never been there either," Kyle said. "We'll all have to go sometime this summer."  
  
"Yeah, and then I could meet your parents," Draco said. "You never did tell me who they were." Cari looked uncomfortable again, so he added, "Not that you have to."  
  
She smiled at him. "I'm sorry. I just don't like to talk about my past."  
  
He returned the smile and said, "I understand. But if you ever do feel like talking, -and Kyle isn't around- I'm always here for you."  
  
"Thanks, Draco," she said. "I appreciate it."  
  
He just nodded and said, "Hey, you wanna stop in at The Three Broomsticks for something to eat first? Or should we shop, then eat?"  
  
"Whatever," Kyle said.  
  
"Let's shop first. That way we can take our time," Cari suggested.  
  
"Works for me," Draco said, and Kyle nodded his approval. "Let's go. Brooms first?"  
  
Kyle nodded again. "Yeah, lets. I'm curious."  
  
They headed down the street towards the Quidditch supply store, and by the time they had arrived, they had decided for the two Gryffindors to get Nimbus two thousand and one's, so they'd be evenly matched. They purchased them and went to a few more stores before heading to Hunnydukes. By the time they were ready to head over to eat, they had already gotten a big bag of candy each, which they decided to pool.  
  
As they headed to The Three Broomsticks, however, a shopkeeper intercepted them. He ushered them off into a nearby alley and asked, "How would you like to know a way to dazzle your friends and destroy your enemies with one simple spell? No mess, and in no way traceable to you."  
  
"There is no such spell. If you'll excuse us," Kyle said, calmly trying to push his way past the strange man, who grabbed him by the shoulder.  
  
"That's what you think!" he said, a mysterious and in some way threatening glint in his eyes. "Come, boy, look!" he gestured towards a cauldron in the back of the alley. "You'll be amazed beyond your wildest dreams!"  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes, but consented to follow him to the back, followed closely by Draco. Cari stayed back a ways, getting a strange feeling from the man. She felt like he couldn't be trusted, and her instincts were usually right. Just as they reached the cauldron, she called out, "No, don't!"  
  
But it was too late. In a flash of light, her two best and only friends in the world, along with the man and cauldron, were gone. For a minute, she simply stood staring at the place they had been. When she finally figured it out, she spun on her heel and ran as fast as she could back to the castle. In her haste, she ran right into Dumbledore, who was closely followed by Snape.  
  
She quickly explained what had happened, and was shocked to see that he didn't seem surprised in the least. "I knew something like this would happen," he said. "He's coming after her. Cari, I want you to go find Professor McGonagall and stay with her. She'll protect you."  
  
"But what about Kyle and Draco?" she demanded.  
  
Dumbledore put a kind hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, Cari, but there's nothing we can do for them. They probably aren't even living."  
  
Cold fury flashed in her eyes as she pulled away from his touch. She stared at him for a moment, debating whether or not to kill him, before taking off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room and her dorm.  
  
Once there, she hastily opened her trunk and pushed away all the items in it until she reached what was on the very bottom. She carefully pulled it out and set it on her bed before shutting the chest. She stood there for a moment, staring at what she had once worn every day of her life. Slowly, she pulled on the black Muggle pants that she had loved so much, and then the black tank top, followed by her choker and black leather boots. Then she put on the black make up, and when she looked in the mirror, Voldemort's daughter had returned.  
  
She suddenly remembered her need to hurry and took off down the corridor. As soon as she was off school grounds, she could apparate to where she knew her father -and hopefully Kyle and Draco as well- would be. She received many amazed looks from the students as she walked down the hallways towards her destination. Several people called out to her, asking what she was doing, but she ignored them.  
  
Just as Cari was about to exit the building, Snape blocked her path. "I believe Professor Dumbledore told you to go find Professor McGonagall," he sneered.  
  
"Get out of my way," she replied in a quiet but firm voice. He folded his arms and didn't move. "I don't have time for this," she snapped at him before blasting him with a stream of red magic that sent him flying. The students who had seen this gasped and several stepped back, whereas a few cheered, happy to see their most disliked teacher lying on the floor. Cari ignored them and continued walking without even a backwards glance at them.  
  
She calmly walked down the front stairway and across the open drawbridge that awaited the returning students from Hogsmead. The second she was off school property, she apparated back to the house she knew so well. The place she had been brought up in, also know as the Riddle House to the neighbors. The front door opened for her and she stalked through the house and into the study, the room she knew he was in.  
  
The first thing she noticed was Kyle and Draco, unconscious in a cage that hadn't been there while she was a resident. The next thing that caught her attention was her father, sitting in a high-backed chair by the fire, his cold, red eyes locked on hers. She stared at him for a moment and then moved to her friends. She put her wand to the lock and said, "Alohomora." It popped open immediately, and she pulled it off and opened the door to their prison. Kneeling in front of them, her back to Voldemort, she whispered, "Kyle? Draco? Are you guys all right? Please, wake up." She shook Draco's shoulder and he moaned and opened his eyes.  
  
"Cari?" he mumbled, putting a hand to his head. "What happened? Where are we?"  
  
She quickly pulled him up into a sitting position. "It's okay, I've got you. You were kidnapped by Voldemort, but don't worry, I'll take care of it."  
  
He didn't seem to understand what she was saying, so she smiled at him and helped pull him over to Kyle. "Stay here, okay? See if you can get him to wake up." He nodded, so she got up and left the cage, closing the door behind her. She took a deep breath before turning to face the dark wizard whose eyes she could feel burning holes into the back of her head. "Father," she said quietly.  
  
"Blaze."  
  
That voice... She knew it so well, and yet she knew she couldn't go to him, knew he wasn't the one to comfort her. He was the one she was going to be forced to fight. "We don't have to do this," she said. "Just release them and we'll leave like this never happened.  
  
He didn't respond. After a moment, he said, "You wore your outfit. You loved those Muggle clothes so much, you hardly ever took them off."  
  
"I remember," she replied. "Please, don't do this. We don't have to-"  
  
He cut her off. "But we do. If you would only have come back to me..." he paused, studying her. "This could have been avoided."  
  
She shook her head slightly. "No, it couldn't have been. I can't be evil, Dad. It's just not me. And even if I had been, and I had stayed, in a few years I would have been more powerful than even you. I would have betrayed you."  
  
He laughed, the cold sound echoing in her ears. "You never did understand," he told her. "That was the point. I raised you to become more powerful than any being alive, so that you could rule this world, have everything you needed. I wanted a good life for you."  
  
"I have a good life," she replied. "I'm happy. I have friends," she glanced over at Draco and a newly revived Kyle. "I don't need the world. I would've liked a father, though."  
  
He stared at her thoughtfully. "Then I'm sorry for you. Come here."  
  
Just like it had been for as long as she could remember, he commanded, and she obeyed. She stopped a foot in front of the chair and he stood up to face her. He stared deep into her eyes, which flashed red. "Give me your hand," he said softly.  
  
Once again, she obeyed and as he held it, bright red magical energy glowed around them. "Power," he said, as if that explained it all. When she gave him a quizzical look, he added, "A gift for you. You'll be tired from receiving this much, but when you recover, you'll be stronger than ever."  
  
"Thank you," she told him. "But what is this? Is this closure?"  
  
He quietly stared at her for a moment. "I could never harm you, you know that, don't you?" he continued without a reply. "But I won't try to contact you again, no. The parchment is yours took keep, if you ever decide to talk to me again."  
  
She nodded. "I guess this is good bye, then."  
  
"Good bye." Without another word, he was gone. She stood staring at the place he had been for a minute before turning and hurried over to her friends.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kyle asked as she helped him to his feet.  
  
"Yeah. I will be," she replied quietly. Draco looked like he was dying to ask her what had happened, but he didn't say anything. "C'mon," Cari said, pulling them both towards the door. "The power he gave will give me a high for a while, but it'll wear off quickly. We need to hurry. Can you guys apparate?"  
  
No," Draco replied. "Most students can't. Too dangerous."  
  
"I can't either," Kyle said. "Is that how you got here?"  
  
She nodded. "So how are we gonna get back?"  
  
"Do you think," Draco said hesitantly, "we could, you know, enchant some brooms like they did in the old days?"  
  
Kyle and Cari glanced at each other. "It's worth a shot," Cari said. "C'mon, there's a closet over here."  
  
Luckily for them, there were three brooms stored inside. They weren't in the best condition, but they'd work. Cari quickly cast a flying spell on them and they set off into the now very dark night. "By the way," Kyle called as they took off, "love the outfit, Cari."  
  
She blushed -wait, since when did she blush?- and grinned at him. "This is one of my better ones. Some of the stuff I dressed in had even my dad giving me second glances. He usually didn't care what I wore, but once he told me to change."  
  
"I would've loved to see you in that," one of the two boys called. Cari wasn't sure which one because of not only the wind, but also the high was beginning to wear off, leaving exhaustion in its place.  
  
"Will we be there soon?" she called.  
  
Draco glanced around. "Yeah, I think. Maybe another half hour?"  
  
She nodded. "Okay. I can do thirty minutes."  
  
By the time they landed and disenchanted the brooms, she was exhausted. However, as they went inside, Professor McGonagall and Madame Hooch intercepted them. "Where have you been?" McGonagall demanded. "We've been worried sick!"  
  
None of them replied because of exhaustion or just not caring. They continued on towards their dorm towers, looking forward to a peaceful night's sleep. Just as they were about to go separate ways, they were stopped again by Nearly Headless Nick.  
  
"Friends," he said in his mournful tone, "I have been asked to bring you to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately."  
  
Draco sighed and Kyle moaned, but Cari simply said, "Lead the way."  
  
They followed him to the stone gargoyle that was the passageway to Dumbledore's office. "Chocolate Frog" was evidently the password, because as soon as the words were out of Nick's mouth, the passage opened. "Go upstairs and wait for him. I'll inform him that you're here."  
  
They did as he said, climbing up the moving stairway until they got to the top, where they found a small room. "A sitting room," Draco said. "Generally for sitting. Shall we?" The three of them collapsed on a small couch.  
  
"Much better," Kyle mumbled sleepily.  
  
"I definitely agree with you," Cari replied. After a few minutes, the three of them were asleep. Cari woke up first shortly after to find that they had rearranged themselves. Kyle had his arm around her, and she was leaning against him with Draco's head in her lap and her arm across his chest. Looking up, she saw Professor Dumbledore watching them curiously.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Stellen," he said quietly. "Or rather, good night. I didn't think you would be this tired."  
  
"From what I've heard," Cari whispered back, trying not to wake her sleeping friends, "that Potter boy was out for a week after facing Voldemort."  
  
Dumbledore tilted his head to the side. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I simply assumed that you would be accustomed to his presence."  
  
"It wasn't his presence that threw me off," she replied. "It was the magic."  
  
He seemed surprised. "He has more power since you last met him?"  
  
She sighed. "No. Less, in fact. He gave some of it to me."  
  
He tried very hard to hide his cautiousness, but she could tell he was worried. "I see," he said, carefully choosing his words. "And this power... What exactly does it do?"  
  
She shrugged, but froze when Kyle moved. "Haven't used it yet. I did just get it, you know."  
  
"Yes," he said. "May I ask-"  
  
She cut him off. "No. Look, we're all tired, and I'd like to get some sleep. We don't have school tomorrow, so can we do this then?"  
  
He blinked, surprised at her straightforwardness, but nodded. "Yes, of course. I'm afraid you'll have to wake your friends though."  
  
She nodded and gently shook Draco. "Hey," she said. "Wake up. It's time to go to sleep."  
  
"Hmm?" he mumbled, sitting up. "Oh, right."  
  
"Can you wake Kyle?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," he said, moving to his friend's side. "Hey, you gotta get up. We're gonna go to bed now, all right?" Kyle sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Right. Sleep. A very good thing, sleep is," he mumbled.  
  
"C'mon," Cari said, helping to pull him to his feet. "We'll drop Draco off first to make sure he doesn't pass out in a hallway, and then head to Gryffindor."  
  
"Okay," the other replied sleepily. "I can do that."  
  
Without another word to Dumbledore, who sat silently watching them, the three of them left and did as they planned. Cari and Kyle split up in the common room with a muffled good night, and they went up to bed and crashed.  
  
Cari woke up the next morning to the murmurs of the other fifth grade girls. Opening her eyes and sitting up, she saw a group of the gathered at the foot of her bed, staring at her. They all jumped. It took her a moment to realize that she had forgotten to change the previous night. "Morning," she mumbled. "I'll change, don't worry."  
  
The girls continued to talk to each other as if they hadn't heard her. Finally, Hermione, the one who had helped her on the first day at Hogwarts, spoke up. "What's wrong with you?" she asked in a scared whisper.  
  
Cari shot her a confused glance. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with me. I just forgot to change last night. No big deal."  
  
"Not that," someone else whose name she didn't know said. "She means, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"I don't understand. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Come look in the mirror," Hermione said. Cari obliged and was shocked at what she saw. Her bright red hair now had black streaks through it, and her pupils had turned a bright shade of red. But that wasn't what shocked her the most. Placed dead center on her forehead was a small, moving tattoo of a snake. She carefully reached up and brushed her fingertips along it, and it responded to her touch by curling up, causing the girls to start talking among themselves again.  
  
"Wow," Cari muttered to herself. "Some sort of gift?" Placing her first to fingers behind the creature and gently running them towards it, she managed to get it to slide along her skin to the palm of her wand hand. Turning to the others, she said, "Don't worry about it."  
  
"I knew you shouldn't have been hanging around with those Slytherins," one of them said. "Now you're turning into one!"  
  
"Why on earth would the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor?" she heard someone say. "You obviously belong with Slytherin."  
  
Cari took a deep breath and didn't reply, trying to hide her outrage. She simply turned and went about getting dressed. She pulled on her black Hogwarts robes and washed off the previous night's makeup. Then, staring thoughtfully at the snake on her palm, she reapplied the black lipstick, eye shadow, eyeliner and the rest of it before heading to the common room.  
  
She got several shocked looks from the other students, especially the ones who hadn't seen her leaving the day before.  
  
Kyle was sitting in front of the fire when she found him. He looked slightly surprised to see the makeup, but didn't comment. "Morning."  
  
"Hey. You feeling okay?" she asked. "No after effects from the spell?"  
  
He shook his head. "I'm all right. What about you? You got a lot of..." he stopped, looking around at the students. "You wanna go somewhere more private?"  
  
She nodded. "Sure. Maybe we'll run into Draco."  
  
"If he's up yet."  
  
They got up and moved through the crowd, which parted hastily for them. Luckily, all of them were smart enough to not follow them. Cari sighed as they walked down the empty hallways. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just a little tired. And then there was the other stuff. You know, my hair, eyes, and this," she said, extending her hand so that he could see the snake. "They just kind of showed up this morning."  
  
"An after effect of the power? Or did Voldemort just decide to give them to you as a reminder?"  
  
"I'm not sure," she replied. "I'll have to ask him."  
  
He froze. "Ask him? You're not going back there, are you?"  
  
She smiled and shook her head. "Not what I meant. You know that parchment I found the night we saw the Death Eaters?" He nodded, so she continued. "That was from my dad. It's a way of contacting him. He has a matching sheet. All I have to do is write something on it, and he gets the message and writes something back. Works better than owls."  
  
He nodded. "I imagine. So you are going to talk to him?"  
  
"Yeah," she told him. "He's my father. I can't help it."  
  
"I understand. I felt the same way about my dad, you know, before I found out what a jerk he was," Kyle admitted. "It's normal."  
  
She laughed. "Nothing about me or my family is normal," she said, smiling at him. "Let's head down to the dungeons and see if we can find Draco. Dumbledore wants to talk to us today. I convinced him we were to tired to talk last night."  
  
"Works for me," he replied as they started to head downstairs.  
  
As they were walking through the corridor where they usually dropped off their friend, the heard him call out, "Hey, guys! Wait up!" They stopped and turned as Draco came running up. "Hi," he said. A look of shock crossed his face when he saw Cari. "Wow. What's up with the make up?"  
  
She shrugged. "Not sure. I just decided to put it on again today."  
  
"Okay," he replied. "But you gotta show me the spell to make my eyes like that."  
  
"It's not a spell," she told him. "They were just like that when I woke up. I think maybe it's a gift from Voldemort. Oh, and this too." She held up her hand so he could see the creature.  
  
"Geez," he said. "I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"Me either," Kyle said.  
  
"It's pretty cool," she told them. "It responds to my touch. Originally, it was on my forehead, but I just kind of ran my finger along behind it and it moved across my skin."  
  
"Does it hurt?" her Slytherin friend asked.  
  
She shook her head. "Not at all. And my eyes don't feel weird or anything."  
  
"It's amazing," Kyle said.  
  
There was a pause before Draco uncomfortably said, "Hey, Cari? Can I ask what that was all about last night? 'Cuz I heard you call him 'Father' a few times, and I was just wondering. But you don't have to tell me or anything."  
  
She smiled at him. "No, you have a right to know. Draco, Voldemort's my dad. He raised me in that house, and I left him a few years ago. He wants me back."  
  
"You think he'll come after you again?" Kyle asked.  
  
She shook her head. "He said he wouldn't, and he's never broken a promise to me yet. But he still hopes."  
  
"Why did he call you Blaze?"  
  
She sighed. "Cari Stellen isn't my real name. Dumbledore gave it to me when I started school here. Didn't want people to know the truth, I guess."  
  
"Oh," Draco said quietly. "I don't really know what to say."  
  
"It's okay, I understand," Cari replied. "Anyway, Dumbledore wanted to see us, so how about we get something to eat and then go find him?"  
  
"Works for me," Kyle said.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They took their time eating, and when they were done, they wandered up to Dubledore's office. The gargoyle slid away as they arrived, so they started up the staircase. Kyle knocked on the door at the top and waited for the voice on the other side to tell them to enter.  
  
"You may come it," Dumbledore called. They pushed the door open to discover that the Headmaster was not alone. Cornelius Fudge was also waiting for them. Cari refused to look at him and turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"You wanted to see us sir?" she said.  
  
He nodded. "This is Cornelius Fudge, the Head of the Ministry of Magic," told them. "Mr. Fudge, meet Cari Stellen, Kyle Augur, and Draco Malfoy."  
  
"I remember you from the Quidditch World Cup, sir," Malfoy said.  
  
"Yes," Fudge replied. "But that is of no matter now. We are here to talk about what happened yesterday evening.  
  
Cari smoothly turned to look at him. "Whatever do you mean, Mr. Fudge?"  
  
He started. "Good Lord, Dumbledore! Look at her eyes!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yes," the headmaster replied. "I had noticed that. May I inquire as to what happened?"  
  
"No," she said coldly.  
  
Fudge started again. "No? What do you mean, no?"  
  
"You said," she reminded him, "that we are here to talk about yesterday. This happened today, and therefore there is no need to talk about it."  
  
Fudge appeared to be shocked. "And you admitted this little monster, Dumbledore? Look at her! She has evil written all over her!"  
  
"She was not like this when she arrived, I assure you," he told the minister. "In light of the recent events, I believe she has a right to be slightly upset."  
  
"Or maybe she just doesn't like you," Kyle said.  
  
Fudge turned to glare at him. "What would you know?" he demanded. "You're not even human!"  
  
"I know because I know her," he said coolly. "In fact, we've been told we think a lot alike."  
  
"What do you mean, not even human?" Draco asked his friend.  
  
"I'm half vampire. Long story."  
  
"And you never told me?"  
  
"You never asked," Kyle said, smiling at him. "I'll fill you in later."  
  
"Yes," Fudge cut in. "As you leave this school!"  
  
Dumbledore quietly cut him off. "I do not see any reason why these three should be expelled. They have done nothing wrong. Mr. Auror and Mr. Malfoy were simply kidnapped, and Miss Stellen was only trying to rescue her friends."  
  
"But she's Voldemort's daughter!"  
  
Cari laughed in the cold way her father always had. "I knew it. This isn't about me at all. It never is. It's always about my parents. Sins of the father, Mr. Fudge. I've never killed anyone in my entire life. True, I have the power to do so, but I haven't."  
  
"And really, sir," Draco said thoughtfully, "if you do throw her out, she's likely to go back to her father, and then you'd have two very powerful wizards working against you."  
  
"Isn't it hard enough with only one?" Kyle added.  
  
"And then there's the students," Draco continued. "What kind of an example would you be setting for them? Teaching them to get rid of their problems instead of trying to work them out."  
  
Cornelius glared at them. "Or we could leave her here and put the rest of the school in danger," he hissed.  
  
Cari glared at him. "The only one you're putting in danger is yourself, Mr. Fudge. If I had intended to harm anyone, they would be dead by now."  
  
"Enough of this," Dumbledore cut in. "You will not be expelled. But, please, we need for you to tell us where you found Voldemort."  
  
"It doesn't matter," she replied. "He won't be going back there."  
  
"I'd like to know anyway, if you don't mind," he replied casually.  
  
She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to tell him. Finally, she said, "I don't know exactly where it is. They call it the Riddle House. It's where I grew up."  
  
"And yet you went there to find your friends!" Fudge said.  
  
"I apparated. All you have to do is visualize the place you want to be. No directions involved," she replied.  
  
"You flew back!"  
  
She shrugged. "We let the brooms take us. We were too tired to think straight." He glared at her, but didn't say anything else. "If you don't mind, sir," she said to Dumbledore, "I'd like to go. Homework, you know?"  
  
"Yes, of course," he replied. "You three are dismissed." Fudge was about to say something, but Dumbledore held up a hand. "And Cari," he called as they reached the door, "I think you'd better apologize to Professor Snape."  
  
"Yes, sir," she replied, before turning and walking out, Kyle and Draco at her heels. As soon as they were past the enchanted statue, Draco sighed in relief.  
  
"Glad that's over. Now what's this about you being a vampire?" he asked Kyle as they walked down the hallway.  
  
Things were relatively uneventful for the rest of the day, and the trio spent most of their time in the library, doing homework and talking. By the time Monday rolled around, neither of the boys was at all surprised to see Cari in her black makeup and streaked hair. The rest of the school, however, was.  
  
While walking down the hall on the way to Potions, they could hear the other students whispering amongst themselves. "What are you wearing?" one of the seventh years asked, disgust in her voice.  
  
Cari ignored her, and eagerly said to Draco, "Hey, how's Snape? Any visible scars?"  
  
He blinked in surprise. "Hey, how did you know?"  
  
"I gave them to him." When her two friends stopped and looked at her, she added, "What? He got in the way of my daring rescue."  
  
Kyle grinned. "You're impossible."  
  
"No I'm not!" she protested. "I was just trying to help my friends."  
  
"Uh-huh," Draco said, nodding. "Sure you were."  
  
"I was! I mean, yeah, it was fun to blast him in front of all those students, but still!" she said.  
  
"Ah-ha!" Kyle said. "The truth comes out! You wanted to blast him!"  
  
"And I'm sure you wouldn't have, given the chance?"  
  
"I wouldn't," Draco said. "He's not as bad as you'd think. I've been in his house for five years now. He can actually be nice."  
  
"Yeah, well I lived with him for a while, and he was never nice," Cari said stubbornly.  
  
Draco glanced at her. "So it's true? He really was a Death Eater?"  
  
She nodded. "For as long as I can remember."  
  
"Wow. But, I mean, he must be good now," Kyle said. "Dumbledore wouldn't let him in if he wasn't, right?"  
  
"People make mistakes, Kyle," Draco said. "Maybe he doesn't know. Or maybe its, you know, the whole innocent until proven guilty thing."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I still don't trust him. I don't care if he's the King of England, that guy is no good."  
  
Later on that day, Cari suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Draco," she said, "didn't I promise to show you what a cd was?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "But we never got around to it."  
  
"Wait here, okay? I'll grab some and my player and be right back."  
  
"Okay," he replied. "You stayin, Kyle?"  
  
He nodded. "Might as well. Cari can handle herself, but you might need protection," he said, suppressing a smile.  
  
"'Ite," she said, walking out of the library. "See you in a minute."  
  
When she got to her tower, Cari quickly pulled her trunk open and pulled out her book of cds and her portable player. "Hope he likes this stuff," she muttered as she glanced over the artists. Carefully closing her trunk, she headed back to the library. The three of them spent so much time there, no one ever sat at "their" table, the one in the far corner that they always sat at.  
  
When she arrived, Kyle and Draco were apparently in a fight with a bunch of other students, one of which was Hermione, the girl from her common room. The other two were Gryffindors, but she couldn't name them. "Hey," she said, walking over. "What's going on?"  
  
The tallest of the boys started at the sight of her, and she rolled her eyes as he said, "Geez, Hermione, you weren't exaggerating! She does look evil!" Hermione smacked him and smiled at Cari.  
  
"I might as well tell you now, our two groups don't exactly get along," she said.  
  
"That's funny, considering I've never met you, and I'm definitely part of this group," Kyle said. "And I don't think Cari knows either of these two."  
  
"You're right; I don't."  
  
"Imagine that," he replied.  
  
"Fine then," the redhead said. "I'm Ron, this is Hermione, and this is Harry," he gestured to the boy with black hair beside him. "Who're you?"  
  
"Cari, Kyle, Draco," Kyle said simply.  
  
"Oh, we know Draco," Harry said. "Quite well, in fact."  
  
"Old enemies," Draco confirmed. "As a matter of fact, the three of them cursed me at the end of last year and then left me unconscious on the train home."  
  
"That wasn't very nice," Cari said simply.  
  
"It was his own fault," Hermione told her. "He was insulting Celtic Diggory."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He was a student who died last year at the hand of Voldermort," Harry said quietly. When Ron flinched, he added, "Sorry."  
  
"What do you mean, died?" Cari asked, giving him her attention.  
  
"I mean he died," the boy replied. "He used the Avada Kedavra curse on him. It was horrible."  
  
Cari looked at him for a moment. He seemed truly upset. "I'm sorry," she said truthfully. "It's a terrible way to die."  
  
"How would you know?" he growled.  
  
"I've seen it happen, quite a few times," she replied. "He didn't feel any pain. He was just gone."  
  
He looked like he was about to start crying, so Hermione quickly said, "We have to go. I'll see you around, Cari," before pulling the other two boys away.  
  
Cari turned to Draco. "Don't make fun of anyone who has to die that way. I mean it. No one should have their life taken like that."  
  
He nodded. "I won't."  
  
"Good." There was a moments pause before Cari said, "Anyway, this is a cd player." She laid it out on the table and then opened the book of cds. "And this is a cd," she told him, holding one up. "They play music."  
  
"That won't work here," Draco said. "Too much magic around."  
  
"Oh, that's easy. All you have to do is put up a strong defensive spell around it, and it works fine," she said. "Here, watch." She pulled out a Linkin Park cd and put it in. After hitting "play," she cast a quick spell and "Papercut" began to play.  
  
"Wow," Draco muttered. "That's quite a trick."  
  
"Yeah," Kyle agreed. "And the music's not bad either."  
  
"You like Linkin Park?"  
  
"Who doesn't?" he relied.  
  
"I've never heard of them," Draco said. "But they sound pretty cool."  
  
"That's because they are cool," Kyle said.  
  
"And I should believe you?"  
  
"Of course," he replied, looking shocked. "I'm brilliant. Professor McGonagall said so."  
  
"Yeah, right after you changed your teapot into a spider," Cari said.  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"We were supposed to be making thimbles."  
  
That night, Cari lay in bed thinking about what Harry had said. "He was a student who died last year at the hand of Voldemort." Her dad had killed someone from her school... just a child... How could he possibly do that? She continued to toss and turn for a few hours before quietly getting out of bed and moving to the window. She stared out of it for a minute before closing her eyes and concentrating. A soft glow surrounded her as images began to flash through her mind... the boy, the ceremony, her father being restored. Then suddenly a new image flashed trough her mind. The map showed her exactly where to find her father.  
  
She opened her eyes and the image vanished. With a quick glance at her trunk, she decided not to change and simply left as she was. Sneaking out of the castle in the middle of the night wasn't an easy task. She was nearly spotted by Peeves, but luckily her father had taught her how to get around unnoticed. Once again, as soon as she was off school grounds, she disapparated to the location in the image. She silently crept into the room all of her senses were telling her her father was in, and spotted his wand on a bedside table. With a gesture, the wand flew into her hand, and she walked out without glancing back at the man lying in the bed.  
  
Outside, she apparated back to Hogwarts and went back to bed, pausing to slip the wand under her mattress. Somehow, after doing this she felt much better and quickly fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, the Gryffindors were unusually quiet. Cari noticed several of them exchanging looks with each other, and they all seemed to want to run away from her. One girl was blocking her from getting to Kyle, and when she asked her to move, the girl screamed.  
  
"C'mon," Kyle murmured when she got to him. "Let's go."  
  
"Do you know what's going on?" she asked as the reached the hallway. "Why are they all acting like that?"  
  
He shook his head. "Not sure. Heard a rumor though. They seem to think you're dangerous. Did you tell anyone about, you know, other than me, Draco, and Dumbledore?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, not that I know of." She silently wondered whether or not to tell him about the wand and last night's incident, but decided against it. There was no use telling him and Draco until she found out if she could do the spell.  
  
They didn't talk much more on their way to the library, hoping to find Draco. He was waiting for them. "Hey," he said, grinning as they headed for the Great Hall. "Ready for breakfast?"  
  
"Yep," Kyle said. "That is, if you think you can manage."  
  
Cari groaned. "Oh, no. You two aren't going to have an eating contest again!"  
  
Kyle grinned at her. "Sure we are. You wanna join?"  
  
She shook her head. "Thanks, I'll pass. I swear, the two of you could..." She stopped. They had reached their destination, but no one inside was talking, or even eating for that matter.  
  
"What the-" Draco muttered.  
  
"What's going on?" Kyle asked as they calmly walked over to the Slytherin table. "Why isn't anyone talking?" There was an odd echo to his voice, and the boy he was talking to flinched.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle came up to Draco. "C'mon, you'd better get away from her," they whispered. "She's dangerous."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he replied. "Cari's not dangerous, she's my friend."  
  
"That's what you think," Goyle said. "She's the daughter of You-Know-Who!"  
  
Draco went pale, and he and Kyle moved closer to Cari. She didn't move, just remained standing there, watching them. "And if I am?" she asked quietly.  
  
Several of the students jumped at her voice, which was icy, and one of the first years jumped up and scampered away from her. "You know, Draco," Kyle said, "they look like they actually think we care."  
  
"I know," the other boy replied. "Funny, isn't it? C'mon, Cari, let's sit somewhere else."  
  
Without another word, the three of the turned and walked away. About halfway out of the room, Hermione ran up to them. "Hey," she said, "if you guys want, you can sit with us." She gestured over to the Gryffindor table and three empty seats. "We don't mind."  
  
"Thanks," Kyle replied. "Want to?" he asked.  
  
"You guys go ahead," Cari said, looking over at Harry who was sitting a few spots down from the empty ones. "I don't think I'm exactly wanted. I'll just get something from the kitchen."  
  
"We'll come with you," Draco started to say, but she shook her head.  
  
"No, really, go eat. Lemme know who wins, okay?" At his look, she added, "I'd really like to be alone right now."  
  
He looked slightly hurt, but nodded. "Okay. So I'll see you later?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Count on it." She walked away, pausing at the door to look back at them. Surprisingly, the Gryffindors didn't seem to mind having Draco at all. Even Ron and Harry seemed friendly.  
  
On her way back to her dorm, she stopped by the kitchen where the house elves were more than happy to assist her. She took her food upstairs and pulled out Voldemort's wand before settling down on her bed. Taking out her own wand, she put the tips together and muttered, "Prior Incantato!" She silently watched as the ghostly form of a wizard boy came out. The spell continued, and next came an old man, followed by two witches and a wizard. Then she stopped the spell. "That last one must be Cedric," she said. "I don't know who the first witch or that Muggle were, and that could make things difficult, but those last two looked something like Harry. Weren't his parents the last killed before it happened?"  
  
Cari sat there studying the wand and contemplating ideas until it was time for her first class. With a sigh, she got up and headed for Herbology.  
  
Cari had finally had enough. There was only so much you could take, and everyone had been talking about her and pointing since class had started an hour ago. She angrily shoved her tray away from her and left the green house, much to the surprise of Professor Sprout. Kyle followed her silently.  
  
When they were out of sight, he quietly said, "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded, the anger still making her movements jerky. "It's not like I'm new or anything. I mean, it's been almost half a year. You'd think they'd know I wouldn't hurt them by now. But no, they've got to make a huge deal out of it. It drives me nuts."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. And so is Hermione." At her quizzical look, he added, "She said it was her fault everyone found out. She found your name somewhere and told Ron and Harry. Someone overheard and told the rest of the school, and she feels really guilty."  
  
"Tell her it's not her fault, and I'm not mad at her." She glanced over at her friend. "I don't think I'm gonna go back to classes for a few days."  
  
He looked upset, but nodded. "We'll get your homework for you," he said.  
  
"Thanks. You guys know it's nothing against you, right? That's not why I'm cutting."  
  
"I know. I just think they need to grow up some and get on with life. I did, when I first found out about not only you, but me, too," he said.  
  
She stopped and turned to him. "Thanks," she said quietly. "You two don't have any idea how much your friendship means to me."  
  
He smiled at her. "I think I do."  
  
Cari had somehow wandered up to her room. Kyle had gone back to class after lunch, and she was waiting for him and Draco to finish their afternoon classes. She glanced over her homework and briefly considered doing it. Deciding against it, she put her books on the floor by her bed and pulled out the two wands. She carefully studied her father's. It was in relatively good condition, considering how old it was.  
  
Closing her eyes, she thought back to her childhood, something she seldom did. Her father had done the unthinkable. He figured out how to change time. How he had done it was a mystery to her, but she had been born shortly before his downfall. Throughout her life, he had popped up, sometimes staying for a few hours, sometimes days. She could only guess that he had done this during the present, because she was sure he couldn't do anything after the incident with Harry.  
  
Her life had been decent. She had whatever she wanted. True, she hadn't had friends, or parents, as her mother had disappeared shortly after giving birth, but she was content. She had all of her father's followers to take care of her, and give her anything she needed. But, still, she had always wanted someone to punish her. She new it was a stupid thing to want, but everyone else was scared to do so. She only wanted a parent.  
  
Cari opened her eyes, blinking away the tears that had started to form. Glancing back at the wand, she made up her mind. Jumping up, she went to her trunk and pulled out a book from the hidden compartment. She had added it herself, and not even her father had known it was there. She quickly flipped through the pages until she found the spell she wanted. She shoved the books off of a nearby table, and holding up her own wand and placing the other on the table, she began the spell. It was a very old one, something given to her through a dream many years back, and required an incantation.  
  
As she progressed, exhaustion started to takeover her body. Forcing herself to continue, she watched as a ghostly shadow of the boy, Cedric, form. Pushing even more power into it, she gave him a body. With a gasp, she dropped to her knees. She continued kneeling there until her chest stopped heaving and stared at the lifeless form in front of her. She quickly mumbled a spell to put him in a place no one would ever find him before crawling onto her bed and passing out.  
  
Cari awoke a few hours later to Hermione's shaking. "Hey," she mumbled, still half asleep. "What's up?"  
  
"Kyle and Draco are waiting outside for you," she said. "They asked me to get you."  
  
"Oh," she replied, frowning. It took a few seconds for that to click in her mind. "Okay. Thanks."  
  
As she got up to leave, Hermione just stood there, biting on her lip and watching her. "I'm sorry," she finally blurted out. "I didn't mean for everyone to find out, it was an accident, really, and I'll make it up to you, I promise. If I have to modify everyone's memories, I will."  
  
Cari smiled kindly. "It's okay, Hermione, really. They were bound to find out sooner or later. I don't really mind, it's just all the gawking and whispering gets to you, y' know?" Hermione nodded. "Really, the only thing I'm worried about is your friend Harry. I don't know how he's gonna take this."  
  
The other girl bit her lip and looked away. "I'll admit, he's not happy, but it's just because he doesn't know you. I'm sure if you spent some time together, he'd change. I really am sorry."  
  
"I told you, don't worry about it. It's not your fault. But I should really go see Draco and Kyle," Cari said, glancing at the door and yawning. "I'm kinda tiered."  
  
"Okay," she said. "See you."  
  
"Bye," she called over her shoulder as she walked out. She scanned the room for Kyle, and when she didn't see him, she headed out into the hallway. They were waiting just outside the door.  
  
"Hey," Draco said. "How are you?"  
  
"Exhausted," she replied. "You woke me up."  
  
"Sorry," Kyle said. "We missed you."  
  
"Thanks," she said grinning. "I feel loved."  
  
Draco wrapped an arm around her waist. "You are loved."  
  
Kyle grinned. "C'mon, you two. Why are you so tired, Cari?"  
  
"Spell," she mumbled, leaning her head against the other boy's shoulder. "Took a lot out of me."  
  
"What spell?" he asked. "Must've been powerful to effect you so much."  
  
She shook her head with a smile. "I'm not telling unless it works, in which case, you should be able to tell. Hopefully."  
  
"Okay," Draco said. "So what do you guys wanna do?"  
  
"Well, she wants to sleep," Kyle replied, "but I was thinking Quidditch."  
  
Cari brightened and picked up her head. "Quidditch I can do."  
  
"Then it's settled. Quidditch it is," Draco said. "Go get your brooms and I'll meet you out there, okay?"  
  
Kyle nodded. "See you in a few minutes."  
  
"Ditto," Cari called as they went inside. She and Kyle split up to get their Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones before meeting their friend. "Hey, you guys! Race ya down the field and back!" she yelled, jumping on her broom and taking off without waiting for an answer.  
  
She faintly heard one of them call, "You're on!" as she sped away, with her two best friends on her tail.  
  
A couple of days went on like that, with Cari skipping everything except meals and their nightly Quidditch games. By Wednesday, he absence had been noted, and Hermione brought her a message telling her to meet Dumbledore in his office. "You sent for me?" she asked when she got there.  
  
"Yes," he replied. "I have been told by some of you teachers--all of them, actually--that you've been skipping classes. Why is that?"  
  
She glanced at him. "Didn't feel like going."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm not welcome, sir."  
  
He looked surprised. "Why ever not? You seem to have been fairly popular, with the Slytherins, at least," he said.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Come off it," she snapped. "We both know why I haven't been to class."  
  
He nodded. "Ah, yes, the small matter of your father."  
  
"Really? Cuz I thought it was my hair," she snapped sarcastically.  
  
He looked at her. "And all of your friends have deserted you because of this?"  
  
She sighed. He was gonna make this hard. "Not all of them, sir. Only the ones who don't know me much, and the rest of the school, teachers included. Draco, Kyle, and Hermione still like me."  
  
"Then why don't you go to class with them? I know for a fact that you have all of Mr. Augur's classes."  
  
She shrugged. "I got sick of the looks others give me."  
  
"And you had nothing to do with this? With your hair and makeup?" She looked away. "I suggest, Ms Stellen, that you tell your fellow students about your heritage, and let them decide what to think from there. Simply avoiding them won't do you any good."  
  
She sighed again. "And how would I go about telling them?"  
  
Cari attended the rest of her afternoon classes, and that night after dinner, Professor Dumbledore made an announcement. "Now that everyone has finished eating, one of your fellow students is going to address you. I ask only that you hear this speaker and show them an amount of respect. Thank you."  
  
He sat down, and Cari cautiously got up from her place at the Gryffindor table. She walked to the front of the silent room and glanced around. She sighed. It would be so much easier to just banish them all to the Muggle world... She cleared her throat and said, "You all know who I am, and no doubt you know who my father is. For those few of you who don't know, I'm the daughter of Lord Voldemort." She sighed at the noise that emitted from the room. "Yes, I know. Gasp! She said his name! The horror of it all!" Cari shook her head slightly. "Get over it, people. I've been here for half a year, and are any of you dead yet? No." She paused, thinking of Kyle. "Well, none of you that weren't dead to begin with. I mean, come on. Grow up. I'm not the one who killed all those people, it was my dad. I've never done anything like that. And if you're all so terrified of me, why are you here? You could've left Hogwarts the day you found out, and no one would've blamed you. But did you? No. So either get over it, or get out." With that, she left, briefly considering going back to the table, but deciding it best to just leave the room.  
  
As she walked away, Cari heard the hall erupt into noise behind her. With a slight smile, she stopped when she heard others behind her. To her surprise, it wasn't Kyle or Draco, but Harry. "Hey," he said after catching up. "I just wanted to apologize. You're right. You haven't done anything wrong. It's just..." he paused. "Voldemort killed my parents. He tried to kill me, too, but he didn't succeed. That's how I got my scar and he lost his power. I'm a little sensitive."  
  
She smiled at him. "I understand. I'd be upset, too, if I was in your position."  
  
"Thanks for understanding." They stood in silence for a moment, before he said, "I'd better be getting back... They'll think you killed me." He grinned at her.  
  
She nodded. "See you around?"  
  
"You can bet on it."  
  
After that, Cari's hopes brightened incredibly. If the famous Harry Potter could learn to like her, maybe everyone else would come around. She continued to go to class everyday, and stopped with the black makeup. However, her striped hair and red eyes couldn't be changed; but she didn't really mind. She kind of liked it, and the snake tattoo gave her something to play with when she was bored in class. Most of the students decided not to give her a hard time, but a lot of them kept their distance. Rarely did she get a note from what Kyle and Draco had come to call, "Fire Beaters" in light of her original name. Things were going great, until she got another note from the Headmaster.  
  
Again, she entered his office, this time much calmer and happier. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her. "Yes. I'm going to cut right to the chase here. I've been getting angry howlers from many of the parents of the students here. They say that if I don't remove you from the school, they will withdraw their children. I won't lie to you. We need the money. With all the recent Voldemort sightings, people are afraid to let their children leave home."  
  
Cari's face fell. "Oh. Okay. I understand."  
  
Dumbledore smiled kindly at her. "I hadn't finished, my dear." He stood up and started pacing around the room. "Instead, I convinced them all to come here to meet you in person and discuss the matter with their children."  
  
"So, what? I have to make another speech?"  
  
"Actually," he stopped and looked at her. "I was hoping we could do more of a press conference."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know, like the Muggles do. You would stand up front, and they ask questions, which you proceed to answer. Would that be all right with you?"  
  
Slowly, Cari nodded. "I think I can do that."  
  
He smiled at her. "Good. And thank you so much for being so cooperative. I do appreciate this."  
  
Draco burst out laughing after she told him and Kyle about the meeting. "What's so funny?" Cari demanded.  
  
He managed to force it down to a quiet giggle before answering, "You're really gonna do this? Can you imagine their faces? Like Weasley's parents! 'Are you sure they'll be safe here?'" he mimicked. "'We don't want to loose one of them by mistake!'" He cracked up again.  
  
"Draco!" Kyle said, also grinning. "That's horrible! Ron's a nice guy!"  
  
"And I like Ginny," Cari told him. "She's a sweet kid."  
  
"I know," he said, slightly calmer now. "I wasn't trying to be mean. I just can't wait!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you're so enthusiastic, because you'll be up there with me," she told him.  
  
"What?" he exclaimed. Kyle echoed him.  
  
She grinned at them. "That was part of the deal. You two are gonna stand up there with me to make me feel more comfortable, as well as convince the parents I'm cool with their kids." She paused. "Actually, I think Harry'll probably say something."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, he's world famous. Everyone knows who he is. I'm sure someone'll ask him what he thinks of me."  
  
"She's right, you know," Kyle said. "It probably will happen."  
  
The conference was scheduled for Friday of the next week. Students would be given half of the day off to see their parents before the meeting, which would be at four o'clock, England time. Cari was given a pair of sunglasses and was asked to wear them during school, so she wouldn't frighten the younger first years. She kept the snake on her right palm, out of sight to anyone who wasn't looking for it. The hairstreaks were another matter. They didn't wash out, and she couldn't die them away. In the end, Dumbledore said it was all right.  
  
The night finally came, and Cari paced nervously in front of her friends. "Calm down," Draco said quietly. "Pacing won't do you any good."  
  
She glared at him. "That's what you think.. You don't have anything wrong with you."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "And you do?"  
  
She flashed him a look. "Hello? Voldemort's daughter? Half vampire?" she added, glancing at an equally nervous Kyle.  
  
With a sigh, Draco got up and walked over to her. Placing his hands firmly on her shoulders, he said, "You are Cari. You are not Voldemort. You don't kill people. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, not even your eyes, or your hair, or your snake tattoos."  
  
She smiled weakly at him. "I'm scared."  
  
He pulled her into a hug. "We'll be right there. Kyle'll eat anyone who tries to touch you."  
  
Cari smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Kyle walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Your worth anything, Cari. You know we'd die for you."  
  
She opened her mouth to reply when Professor McGonagall walked up. "Come on, you three. Let's get this show on the road."  
  
The trio followed her to the stage that had been set up, and obeyed when she gestured for them to stand off to the side. Professor Dumbledore walked up to the front, where a voice-amplifying spell had been cast.  
  
"I'm sure you all know why we're here," he said. "Recently, certain accusations have been made against one of the fifth year students has been made. Cari is going to take questions." He backed away, and she stepped up. Her trained eyes carefully scanned the crowd. She recognized a few of the people. Some of them had worked for her father at one point or another. She stopped briefly, eyes locking on Harry. He was standing in a far corner, obviously feeling awkward. Her sympathy went out to him. She knew how it felt to be left out.  
  
Her attention flickered back to the audience. She said nothing, waiting for someone to be brave enough to speak. Finally, a short wizard towards the front called out, "Is it true you're Voldemort's daughter?"  
  
"Yes," she replied calmly. A murmur broke out in the crowd. Then there was another pause.  
  
A redheaded man standing with Ron, presumably Mr. Weasly asked, "Are you a danger to our children?"  
  
She blinked, amazed that someone would think to ask that. "No."  
  
"How do we know that?" someone called. She couldn't tell whom.  
  
"How do you know that none of the other students are Death Eaters? How do you know that they're not going to kill your kids while they sleep? I've had plenty of opportunities. If I wanted, I could destroy you all with a word. But I'm haven't. I'm not going to."  
  
"How do we know you aren't still loyal to your father?" someone else demanded.  
  
"How do I know you aren't loyal to my father? I'm not mistaken in saying that some of you were Death Eaters at one time or another."  
  
Again, silence. "Why are you wearing sunglasses?"  
  
She paused for a moment before answering. "Recently, I had a run-in with my father. He gave me a power surge that had some minor effects on me. My iris's turned red, my hair streaked black, and I have a sort of living tattoo. They're not harmful, although the snake tattoo doesn't seem to like it when people threaten me, as some of your children have discovered."  
  
"A power surge? How much power?"  
  
She shrugged. "I haven't really tested it for limits yet. But it's definitely more than I had before."  
  
"So you saw He-who-must-not-be-named. Why can't you bring us to him?"  
  
She glanced at the speaker. He looked like he could barely keep himself standing. "Would you stay in the same spot if your daughter had just told you that she was going to work for the Death Eaters?"  
  
The questions went on for several hours. The parents were given chairs. Cari was offered one, but she refused. She knew how to stand for hours at a time. Once, she had remained so for two days, without sleep, food, or drink. Finally, Dumbledore stepped up to her. "I think that's enough for one night, don't you agree?" he asked pleasantly. "Why don't we eat, and then let the students get some rest. We will continue tomorrow after lunch." He moved to walk away, but stopped when someone called out to him.  
  
"Professor, please! One more question." Cari looked at Harry in surprise. She hadn't expected him to ask anything. Dumbledore nodded, and Harry approached the stage. When he was standing directly in front of Cari, he asked, "Was Sirius Black the man who betrayed my parents?"  
  
She pulled off her sunglasses and stared directly into his eyes. "No," she said quietly. "It wasn't him."  
  
"Then who was it?" he asked. "Louder, please, so everyone can hear."  
  
Cari looked up and scanned the audience again. "James and Lily Potter were not betrayed to my father by Sirius Black. Peter Pettigrew approached my father with the offer of their lives. I should know. I was there."  
  
There were gasps all around. Harry smiled at her. "Thank you," he said softly, before walking away. A path was made for him as he left the room.  
  
With one last glance over the group, Cari followed him, Kyle and Draco at her heels. An even larger path was made for her. A man approached them when they reached the door. "Hi, Dad," Draco said. "Um... This is Cari, and Kyle. I wrote you about them."  
  
He nodded. "I wanted to thank you for saving my son," he said quietly. "I appreciate it, and I'd like to offer you a reward."  
  
"No," she replied. "It was my fault they got captured in the first place." With that, she took off at a fast pace to the Gryffindor tower. The boys followed her, Draco stopping at the painting of the Fat Lady, and Kyle at the entrance to the girls' room. She ignored everything they said to her, and put a locking spell on the door.  
  
Utterly determined, she pulled out her wands, her own and the one belonging to her father. With a gesture, Cedric's body was lying on her bed. She glanced it over, checking for imperfections, and then sat down by his head. She pulled her legs up and crossed them, setting her hands on her knees, a wand in each. With a deep breath, she began. Once again, she used no word, and simply let the power flow from her. She felt the wands react, and watched as the whitish ghost of the boy fled from her father's wand. It floated gently over the boy, and she put all her power into forcing it into the body. Closing her eyes in concentration, she prepared herself for the aftereffects.  
  
It was done. Cari opened her eyes and looked at the boy. He was breathing, stuck in a state of suspended animation. She was surprised at how little fatigue she felt. That power must have been some gift. She carefully got up and checked the time. The others would just be finishing dinner. Her stomach growled at the thought. She quickly headed towards the Great Hall, pausing only to glance in the mirror. She looked terrible. Her eyes had a hollow look to the, and her hair fell limply around her shoulders. She sighed. Nothing could be done about that now, so she resumed her journey. Kyle and Draco were waiting outside of the common room.  
  
"Hey," she said, amazed at how awake she sounded.  
  
"What happened?" Draco exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "You look like crap!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You know what I meant."  
  
She smiled at him. "I'll tell you later, okay? I'm hungry."  
  
Silence fell once again over the Great Hall as Cari and her friends entered. As she passed each table, loud murmuring erupted. Too tiered to do anything but stumble over to an empty spot at a table. Without looking at anyone, she silently ate, earning several confused looks from other students and their parents. When she was done, she glanced at Kyle and Draco, who had finished before her. They got up and headed back to the common room. McGonagall met them halfway.  
  
He blinked in surprise when he saw Cari. "What happened?" she asked. "What's wrong with you? And why did you lock the other girls out of their room?"  
  
Cari blinked at him, a blank look on her face. "What?" she mumbled, confused.  
  
Draco stepped in. "Professor, she's really very tired, and I think it would be easier on all of us if she got some rest first."  
  
She nodded. "I suppose you're right. Very well. We'll discuss this tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you, Sir," Draco replied, gently leading Cari towards her tower. "Help me out here, Kyle."  
  
The other boy nodded and pulled on her other arm. When they reached a staircase, he sighed and said, "This isn't going to work." He let go of her for a moment before picking her up infant-style and carrying her.  
  
"Strong, much."  
  
Kyle grinned at his friend. "One of the perks of being a half-vamp."  
  
"I imagine." Cari snuggled against the older boy's chest, half asleep. "It's a good thing, too. You're gonna have to put her to bed."  
  
"You mean, we."  
  
Draco shook his head. "I'm not allowed in your common room."  
  
"Since when do you follow the rules?"  
  
He grinned. "I guess you're right. Besides, someone's got to open the doors."  
  
They made it to the Gryffindor tower without any more problems, and much contemplating on what the girl had been doing. They ran into trouble at the door to the fifth year girls' dorm.  
  
"So how do we open it?" Kyle asked.  
  
Draco shrugged. "Wake Cari, I guess."  
  
After much convincing, they managed to get her awake enough to open the door for them. When they entered and cast a light spell, Draco gasped in shock. "Oh my gosh! No wonder she was tired," he breathed. "She brought him back. Is he alive?"  
  
"Yeah," Kyle replied. Off of Draco's look, he added, "Vampire, remember? Who is he? And why's he here?"  
  
"That's Celtic Diggory. The one who died last year."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They stood there for a moment, trying to decide what to do. Finally, Draco said, "Okay, let's put her down. You stay here while I go get Dumbledore."  
  
"Good plan. Lock the door behind you."  
  
"Right. Will do."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the Professor ran into the room, followed closely by many of the older members of the Ministry of Magic, including Ron and Draco's fathers. Dumbeldore was instantly at Cedric's side, feeling for a pulse. "Someone go get Madam Pomfrey, quickly!" There was a rustle of clothing as someone ran out.  
  
Draco moved over to where Kyle was sitting on one of the other girls' beds, beside Cari. "She still sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah," was the quiet reply.  
  
Dumbledore glanced up sharply at them. "Who did this?" he demanded. "Is this some kind of sick joke? This boy's parents are here this weekend!"  
  
"No joke, Sir. Cari's not the type. And we assume she did it. That's why she looked so drained today at dinner," Kyle replied.  
  
The professor studied him for a moment before nodding, just before the nurse ran in. "Let me at him!" she bellowed. "Make way!"  
  
A path was quickly cleared as the woman pushed and shoved her way to Celtic. After a few moments of her checking his vitals, she opened a bottle of smelling salts and held it under his nose. No response.  
  
Draco and Kyle glanced at each other, nodding simultaneously. As one, they moved to wake Cari.  
  
"Cari? Sweetheart, we need to know how to wake Cedric up. What do we do, love?" Kyle asked her.  
  
She mumbled something and rolled over. Draco walked to her other side and tried again. "C'mon, Car. You just gotta tell us what to do with him, and then you can go to sleep for as long as you want.  
  
"Spell," she mumbled. "Finish... break."  
  
Kyle nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"There's still a spell connecting them. You need to break it and find someone else to let him leak power off of until he's strong enough to survive on his own," Draco informed the audience.  
  
"I'll do it," a voice said from the front of the crowed. Celtic's father, Amos Diggory, stepped out in front of the room. "Whatever it takes. Just give me my boy back."  
  
"This could be very costly, Amos," Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
"I don't care," was the reply.  
  
The older man nodded. "Very well then. I have no idea how she managed to do this, but a spell exchange should be simple. But don't get your hopes up."  
  
"Too late."  
  
There was a brilliant flash of light, and everyone went temporarily blind.  
  
By the time Cari woke up the next afternoon, everyone had cleared out of her room. Kyle and Draco had been moved the night before, and the rest of the fifth year girls had shared with the sixth years the night before. It was dark and silent.  
  
Quietly, Cari slipped out of bed and looked for Cedric. When she couldn't find the body, she called on the spell. She was surprised to notice it had been taken away from her. "Go figure," she mumbled. She quickly got dressed and went in search of food.  
  
Draco and Kyle were waiting in the Common room. "You're not supposed to be here," she said to Draco before either of the boys had noticed her.  
  
"You're awake! Are you okay?" he replied.  
  
"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes. "Just like her to forget," he mumbled. "Hello? Celtic, spell, alive? Ring any bells?"  
  
She frowned. "What happened? How do you know that?"  
  
"We were putting you to bed last night when we found him Dumbledore shifted the draining spell to Celtic's father."  
  
"You're the one who told us how to do it," Draco told her. "Don't you remember?"  
  
"No," she replied, puzzled. "Is he okay? Did it work?"  
  
Kyle shrugged. "We've been here all day. No one's come in."  
  
"Dumbledore said it was okay if I stayed here until you woke up. He just said I can't make it a habit. Are you sure you're all right?" Draco asked as he and Kyle approached her.  
  
"Positive. What time is it, and can I still get some food?"  
  
Kyle grinned. "After what you did, I'm sure you can have anything you want. And it's a little past three in the afternoon."  
  
She nodded. "Let's go eat."  
  
As was beginning to be the familiar custom, as the trio walked into the Great Hall to see about food, silence fell. Most of the students and their parents were there, talking or munching on sweets. Slowly, a murmur rose, and Cari lead her friends away towards the kitchen. "Food?" she asked one of the House Elves. It nodded and scurried off to find something.  
  
"So, how did you do it?" Draco asked. "How did you bring Cedric back?"  
  
Cari shrugged. "Spell."  
  
"Duh," was the reply. "What spell?"  
  
"It was from this book I found in my father's library once. I held onto it, figuring it might come in handy some day. Guess what? It did," she told them, accepting the food offered to her with a nod of gratitude.  
  
"So you just randomly said to yourself, 'You know, life isn't hard enough already, so I think I'll show everybody how powerful I am so they'll be even more scared of me'?" Kyle snapped at her.  
  
Cari gave him a look. "Why should you care? It's my life."  
  
He sighed. "Because you're my friend. I don't want them to send you away, Cari."  
  
She smiled gently at him. "I'm not going anywhere." 


End file.
